Bringing Out The Best
by julius uy
Summary: See to it, brothers, that none of you has a sinful, unbelieving heart that turns away from the living God. But encourage one another daily, as long as it is called Today, so that none of you may be hardened by sin's deceitfulness.


Earlier today I was reading a book from Pastor Joel. You probably have seen it as you walk along the bookstore: Become a Better You. As I sit down tonight to start writing... I realized that I have been writing devotions for five months already... and in those months I realized that I have to give up a lot of time in exchange for this time for God. I probably couldn't have mustered enough willingness to keep writing if not for people whom both I know and I don't know... stopping for a moment to thank me for God's word. Some even told me what they've experienced after reading the devotion... others even wrote back and said they've prayed the prayer I asked them to pray.

I feel it's really uplifting when you see people pushing you forward... people who bring light to others... people, who in their little words, spoken only for a short time, yet bears a bag of treasures that meant so much.

_See to it, brothers, that none of you has a sinful, unbelieving heart that turns away from the living God. But encourage one another daily, as long as it is called Today, so that none of you may be hardened by sin's deceitfulness. We have come to share in Christ if we hold firmly till the end the confidence we had at first_

_Hebrews 3:12-14_

Pastor Joel once wrote a story about himself in his teenage years. He was one of the smaller players in their basketball team. In their first game for the season, they will be facing one of the toughest team in the league. A bunch of biggies that would be a natural intimidation for a man his size.

One day, as he walk along the hallway, he bumped into his coach. The coach looked at him with his usual gruff manner and said, "Joel, you're not that tall, but let me tell you, size doesn't matter. What counts is right down in here." He pointed his finger at his chest as he continued, "Joel, you've got a big heart, and you're going to do great this year."

It took the coach only a few seconds to say those words, but for Pastor Joel, it meant so much. Pastor Joel felt really good, and indeed in that season he played better than all other seasons he previously played ... because at the back of his mind he knew that someone believes in him. Someone has the heart to say, "You know what son, you've got what it takes to be one of the best."

Love encourages people to grow to their full stature. When you believe the best in people, you help bring out the best in them.

Our society today overflows with cynics, critics, and faultfinders. Many people quickly point out what others do wrong, but seldom point out what they do right. The problem is this: You have what it takes to bless or to curse, the decision is yours to make on what you're gonna do with it. Many people, sadly, chose the latter.

Proverbs 27:17 tells us that iron sharpens iron, much as men sharpens men. We are here in this world as God's gifts. We are God's gift to each other, an entity of God's love. All gifts are good... that is why it's called a gift. God intended us to be good. Ironically, we defile ourselves, much to God's dismay. But my friends, if you would take one thing from our devotion today, take this: We can be good when everyone around us are bad. Even when everything around us is against us, as long as we are good, surely, God is with us.

I like the words Moses spoke in Deuteronomy 3:28. There he said,

_Commission Joshua, and encourage and strengthen him, for he will lead this people across and will cause them to inherit the land that you will see._

It's like him saying, "I know this man's potential. He is a son of the Most High God. I know he can be someone great. Do not let him down, do not make him feel bad about himself, but always push him to be a better man, give him courage and strengthen him."

With those words, Moses left this world to be with God, Joshua took over... and with the people backing him up, Joshua accomplished great things. Joshua is one military leader in the Bible that does not have any military experience or training. Yet, he made history for being among those who never lost a single battle in his lifetime. True enough, the more people that put their faith in you, the more powerful you will be.

_Learn to do right! Seek justice, encourage the oppressed. Defend the cause of the fatherless, plead the case of the widow._

_Isaiah 1:17_

TODAY'S PRAYER

Heavenly Father we thank you for this day that you have given us. We pray that we may always have it in us, that in everything that we do.. may encouragement come out of our mouth. Encouragement to lift people high and not bring people low. May we always serve as a gift to our neighbor, to be among those who do good, even when everyone around us is doing otherwise. That your love may be known, through us... your children.

All these we pray in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.

AMEN!

Grace and Peace be with you.


End file.
